Accidental Marriage
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: MOVED..Chapter 3 part B update.. langsung baca aja yah n baca author's note juga yah.. disana ada tentang kelangsungan hidup ? saya.. Yewook as main pair, GS,OOC,Typos dll..
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Marriage**

: :

Pairing: Yewook, Kyumin, Sibum, and other pairings

Genre: Romance lit. bit comedy

Rate: T possible to be M

Warn: gender switch for uke, OOC, typos, mis EYD etc

: :

Disclaimer: all characters in this story are not mine exception for Yesung oppa*plak.. this story is mine.

: :

Annyeong yeorobeun. Saya bawa project FF baruuu~ mumpung Final Exam masih satu minggu lagi, author berusaha mempublish FF yang ada sebelum hiatus selama dua minggu. Yosh, demi IP 4 mari membaca..

Jreng..jreng…

Warning lagi: diharapkan untuk tidak mual apalagi muntah saat membaca cerita yang aneh bin amburadul ini.

Sekali lagi..

Happy Reading~

**Accidental Marriage**

**By**

**Kim Seo Jin**

**: :**

**Chapter 1**

**:**

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan wajah super aegyo tengah dengan susah payah berlari menghindar dari kejaran pria- pria berpakaian serba hitam. Dia terus berlari membelah jalanan padat kota Seoul. Kenapa gadis itu berlari? Jawabannya setelah pesan- pesan berikut. #plak..

Nafasnya yang sudah putus- putus tak jua ia hiraukan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah berlari. Berlari menghindari pernikahan yang di atur oleh keluarganya. Ya, dengan kata lain gadis tersebut kabur tepat beberapa menit sebelum acara pernikahan diselenggarkan. Membuat seisi gereja panic mendadak.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama namun gereja yang berbeda juga akan diselenggarakan upacara pernikahan. Seorang pria dengan jas putih yang sangat gagah tengah berdiri di altar dengan senyum –atau lebih tepatnya seringai –di wajah stoicnya namun tetap menunjukkan ketampanannya. Tampak para hadirin sudah mulai resah dan gelisah menunggu disini, di sudut sekolah~ tempat yang kau jan - *buagh.. yah, siapa yang ngelempar muka gue?.. Readers: KAMI.. Author: kok di lempar sih?.. Readers: abis lu nyanyi, lu kira terminal.. author: hehehe, mianhae, maklum naluri..

Okeh, abaikan..

Yang author maksud tadi adalah mempelai wanita yang tak kunjung terlihat. Apa yang terjadi pada sang mempelai wanita? Mari kita lihat bersama- sama.

: :

toilet

: :

" Sica-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam chagi?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada seseorang di balik pintu toilet, namun tak ada jawaban.

" Eonnie, buka pintunya. Apa kau sudah gila?" kini seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun pada sesorang dibalik pintu yang sama.

" Krystal-ah, bagaimana ini? Eonniemu,,,," tanya sang wanita paruh baya yang tadi.

" Kita dobrak saja eomma," usul sang gadis bernama Krystal tersebut yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sang ibu.

1.. 2..

Cklek

"Omo, chagiya, ada apa denganmu?" tanya yeoja paruh baya tadi ketika pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun pengantin tengah meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Eomma, pe-perutku.. aduh.. akhh,," belum sempat gadis itu menjelaskan, sakit yang sedari tadi mengganggunya menyerang lagi.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Pra married syndrome kah?

Tidak, jawabannya ada pada sang mempelai pria dan adik- adik kesayangannya.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Pemirsa ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh adik- adik sang mempelai pria?

Nah, mari kita flash back sejenak

: .

Jessica, gadis cantik yang akan menikah hari ini tampak begitu gugup di ruang tunggu. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Orang tua dan yeodongsaengnya sedang sibuk menyambut kolega.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yeoja berusia sekitar 15 tahunan yang membawa segelas air –yang tentu saja bukan air biasa tetapi air yang sudah dicampur obat- obatan yang author tak tahu namanya.

"Annyeong, eonnie," sapanya dengan senyum –lebih tepatnya seringgai, pada Jessica hingga membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Tumben kau memanggilku 'eonnie' Seo Jin-ah," ucap Jessica pada sosok yang kini berada di depannya.

"Aigoo, eonnie. Kenapa kau ketus sekali?Bagaimana oppaku bisa menyukaimu kalau kau seperti ini?" ucap Seo Jin *author numpang titip nama* dengan sedikit berdecih.

Suasana hening tercipta setelah Seo Jin mengucapkan kata- katanya.

"Akh, aku hampir lupa. Ini," ucap Seo Jin memecah keheningan seraya menyodorkan gelas yang dibawanya tadi.

Jessica menatap bergantian gelas dan calon adik iparnya. Ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Ambillah. Kau gugupkan? Oppa yang menyuruhku. Dia tahu kau pasti gugup makanya ia menyuruhku memberikan ini. Minumlah. Kau mau membuat oppaku kecewa eonnie?"

Mata Jessica membulat. Benarkah ini? Calon suaminya begitu perhatian padanya. Tanpa berniat mengecewakan kebaikan calon suami dan adik iparnya, dengan cepat dia menegak air itu sampai habis. Sayang sekali, ia tak sempat melihat seringai yang tercetak di dua wajah yang berbeda namun memiliki jiwa yang sama. Poor Jessica.

Flash back off

: .

Nah, itu dia tadi penyebab uri Jessica betah nongkrong di toilet. Lalu kemana dua tersangkanya?

Mereka sedang melancarkan misi ke duanya. HAHAHAHA.. uhuk..uhuk.. ehheem..

Abaikan..

Okeh, kedua tersangka kita tengah berada terpisah. Yang satu berada pada salah satu bilik di toilet sementara yang satunya tengah berada tak jauh dari TKP aka toilet berada.

Tersangka yang berada di luar toilet yang diketahui berjenis kelamin pria itu berjalan tergopoh menuju kearah pria paruh baya yang dikenali sebagai Mr. Jung yang tengah menunggui istri dan putri- putrinya.

"Jung ahjusshi, appa dan eomma ingin bicara pada ahjusshi dan ahjumma," ucap lelaki itu dengan nafas yang di buat seolah baru saja berlari marathon.

"Jinjja? Omana.. yeobo, ayo kita temui besan kita dulu," ucap Mr. Jung panic lalu menyeret istrinya setelah menyuruh Krystal untuk menjaga Jessica.

Setelah pasangan Jung itu pergi, kini pria bersurai cokelat itu menilik ke dalam toilet.

" Masih ada satu lagi," gumamnya pelan.

"Krystal-ah, apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya dengan memasang senyum malaikat yang di pinjamnya dari Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun oppa. A-ani aku tidak sibuk. Wae oppa?" balas Krystal dengan mata berbinar melihat sunbae yang menjadi incaran no. satu di sekolah ada di depan mata.

"Bisa kau temani aku berkeliling? Aku sedikit.. bosan," pinta Kyuhyun, yang merupakan salah satu tersangka, masih dengan anglic smilenya.

"Ne," jawab Krystal mantab seraya menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun –tanpa peduli pada Jessica yang tengah berjuang – lalu mengapit lengannya possessive membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

Ayolah, jika bukan karena hyung tercintanya. Dia tidak akan sudi melakukan ini. Setelah memastikan semua kutu musnah, Kyuhyun langsung mengirim pesan pada partnernya yang berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Setelah mendapatkan kode dari partnernya. Gadis di dalam toilet itu –Seo Jin –menyerigai. Ia segera membawa sebuah kandang yang berisi 2 ekor tikus putih dan beberapa kecoa di dalam kantung plastic keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Seringai makin tampak di wajahnya ketika dia berada tepat di depan salah satu bilik toilet dimana targetnya berada.

"Nah, chagiya~ ucapkan selamat tinggal pada eomma. Eomma akan melepaskan kalian," gumam Seo Jin pada tikus dan kecoa yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri *plak.

Seo Jin lalu melepaskan anak- anaknya kea rah bilik sang target lalu lari secepat kilat dan tak lupa mengunci pintu toilet.

1

2

3

"KYA… EOMMA,, APPA,, KRYSTAL,, TOLONG AKU,, KYA,,," teriakan nista itu membuat Seo Jin tak kuasa menahan tawanya..

"HAHAHAHA.. mission complete," ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi, kembali ke tempat acara untuk membagi kabar gembira pada saudara- saudaranya.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Sekarang kita kembali lagi pada gadis yang kabur dari acara penikahannya tadi. Dia masih terus berlari dan para pengejarnya pun masih setia mengikutinya.

" aigoo, kenapa mereka terus mengejarku?" ucap gadis itu bermonolog.

Tiba- tiba otaknya yang biasanya lambat kini bekerja lumayan baik. Ketika dia melihat sebuah gereja yang cukup ramai, dia berpikir untuk bersembunyi disana. Setidaknya dia bisa menyamarkan diri ditengah kerumunan tersebut.

Tanpa peduli acara apa yang sedang berlangsung, gadis itu nekat masuk ke dalam gereja tersebut melewati para body guard yang tengah berjaga.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Di sebuah gereja yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari gereja yang satunya lagi atau lebih tepatnya gereja tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan gadis yang kabur tadi, tengah terjadi kegaduhan. Pengantin wanita sudah kabur entah kemana. Terlihat para hadirin yang sedang kasak- kusuk sementara orang tua dari pihak pria tengah asyik memurkakan besannya karena telah membuatnya malu.

"Yeobo, kemana perginya anak kita? Hiks.. seharusnya kita tidak usah memaksanya menikah hiks?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari mempelai wanita yang kabur tadi diselingi dengan isak tangis.

"Tenanglah yeobo, anak kita pasti ditemukan?" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap menenangkan istrinya.

Tiba- tiba kegiatan suami- istri itu terganggu oleh suara sumbang sang besan.

"Kangin-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi, sepertinya pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja begitu juga dengan kerja sama kita. Anak kalian yang tidak tahu diri itu sudah membuat kami malu. Bagaimana cara kalian mendidik anak kalian? Cih, benar-,"

Buagh

Belum sempat pria bermarga Ahn itu melanjutkan kata- kata nistanya, sebuah pukulan mendarat manis di pipinya membuat suasana di gereja itu terasa mencekam. Kangin yang begitu murka tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

" Jangan pernah menghina putriku dan jangan pernah tanyakan bagaimana aku dan istriku merawatnya. Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan tentang perjanjian itu, kita batalkan," ucap Kangin dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Ini di gereja," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengapit lengan suaminya yang terkepal, memberika usapan ringan yang mampu menenangkan gorilla yang mengamuk tadi *plak.

Drrrt..drrrt..

Getar ponsel menyadarkan Kangin dari posisinya. Segera diraihnya ponsel yang terdapat di kantung celananya, menekan tombol terima pada layar touch ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"…"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"…."

"Ne, baiklah. Kami akan ke sana," ucap Kangin mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Setelah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada. Kangin beserta istrinya langsung melesat ke tempat yang tadi di beritahu oleh orang yang mengejar putrinya.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"aigoo, yeobo. Bagaimana ini? Lihatlah para tamu sudah mulai tidak sabar," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya pada suaminya.

"tenanglah Chullie. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi ne," ucap sang suami pada sang istri yang gusar.

"Tapi Han-,"

"Tenanglah eomma," kini seorang yeoja muda yang cantik mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

Pandangan pria yang dipanggil Han itu kini beralih pada putranya yang masih tampak tenang di depan altar. Alisnya bertaut, heran kenapa anaknya bisa setenang itu. Lalu irisnya mengitari sekeliling gereja, mencari dua anaknya yang lain.

"Bummie, apa kau tahu dimana kedua adikmu?" tanya pria itu pada sang putri yang masih menenangkan ibunya.

"Tidak tahu appa," jawabnya singkat walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu dimana dan sedang apa adiknya sekarang.

Alis pria itu semakin bertaut. Dia tahu pasti semua ini ulah dari anak- anaknya. Tapi semua ekspektasinya terbuyarkan ketika suara riuh tamu yang menghebohkan.

Disana, di pintu gereja, seorang gadis mungil memakai gaun pengantin, menjadi sorotan para tamu.

Siapa gadis itu?

Itu bukan calon menantunya.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Hangeng, Heechul dan Kibum berjalan menuju gadis dengan gaun pengantin itu. Diikuti Kyuhyun, Seo Jin dan mempelai pria.

"Anak manis, nuuguseo?" tanya Heechul lembut pada gadis yang terlihat bingung itu.

Gadis itu menoleh ketika sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundak polosnya. Dia lalu menoleh. Matanya menggerjap bingung, kepalanya sedikit miring dengan alisnya yang bertautan bingung membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut.

Tingkah gadis itu tak ayal membuat semua pengunjung terpana terutama sosok dengan jas putih yang tak lain adalah mempelai pria tadi. Dia perhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan..eheemm .. mesum.. *plak. 'kyeopta' batinnya dalam hati. Perlahan kedua sisi bibirnya terangkat bukan membentuk senyum tapi sebuah seringai.

Dengan sigap dia berjalan kearah gadis yang masih bingung itu, merangkul bahunya possessive, membuat semua hadirin mengernyit bingung.

"Appa, eomma, ku mohon restui kami. Dia lah gadis yang ku cintai. Izinkan kami menikah," ucap pria itu mantab.

Hening.

"MWO," teriak keluarga Kim ditambah gadis tadi kompak.

"Yesung-ah," gumam Heechul, sang eomma.

"WOOKIE," sebuah suara lantang membangunkan semuanya dari acara mari-terkejut-bersama dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eomma, appa," ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Wookie itu dengan mata terbelalak.

T.B.C

Yuhuu.. Yewook lagi..

Gimana? Garing kah? Anehkah?

Huwaa, author sudah bekerja sebaik mungkin.

Mian kalo gaje..

Untuk ff **My Girl, **terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan ngefav. Mian, FF itu tidak ada sequel dan sejenisnya. Itu FF kilat yang author buat kilat waktu lagi nyari WiFi gratis di Mall. Hahahaha…

Baiklah, Mind to **REVIEW **please..

Pai- pai~


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Marriage**

: :

Pairing: Yewook, Kyumin, Sibum, and other pairings

Genre: Romance lit. bit comedy

Rate: T possible to be M

Warn: gender switch for uke, OOC, typos, mis EYD etc

: :

Disclaimer: all characters in this story are not mine exception for Yesung oppa*plak.. this story is mine.

: :

Annyeong readerdeul *lambai- lambai.. ada yang nunggu FF ini?

Readers: ada..ada…

Jiah… senang karena byk yang respect ma FF gaje ini..

Mian, updatenya lama bgt waktu itu akun saya di lock jd gk bisa update..

Oke deh..

: :

Happy Reading~

::

**Previous chapter:**

_Hangeng, Heechul dan Kibum berjalan menuju gadis dengan gaun pengantin itu. Diikuti Kyuhyun, Seo Jin dan mempelai pria._

"_Anak manis, nuguseo?" tanya Heechul lembut pada gadis yang terlihat bingung itu._

_Gadis itu menoleh ketika sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundak polosnya. Dia lalu menoleh. Matanya menggerjap bingung, kepalanya sedikit miring dengan alisnya yang bertautan bingung membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut._

_Tingkah gadis itu tak ayal membuat semua pengunjung terpana terutama sosok dengan jas putih yang tak lain adalah mempelai pria tadi. Dia perhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan..eheemm .. mesum.. *plak. 'kyeopta' batinnya dalam hati. Perlahan kedua sisi bibirnya terangkat bukan membentuk senyum tapi sebuah seringai._

_Dengan sigap dia berjalan kearah gadis yang masih bingung itu, merangkul bahunya possessive, membuat semua hadirin mengernyit bingung._

"_Appa, eomma, ku mohon restui kami. Dia lah gadis yang ku cintai. Izinkan kami menikah," ucap pria itu mantab._

_Hening._

"_MWO," teriak keluarga Kim ditambah gadis tadi kompak._

"_Yesung-ah," gumam Heechul, sang eomma._

"_WOOKIE," sebuah suara lantang membangunkan semuanya dari acara mari-terkejut-bersama dan menoleh ke sumber suara._

"_Eomma, appa," ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Wookie itu dengan mata terbelalak._

**: :**

**Accidental Marriage**

**By**

**Kim Seo Jin**

**: :**

**Chapter 2**

**:**

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya begitu melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri di depan pintu gereja. Belum hilang keterkejutannya karena sosok pria yang seenak kepala besarnya *plak merangkulnya dan mengaku kekasihnya, kini pelariannya telah berhenti karena orang tuanya telah menemukannya.

'Ottokhe? Habislah aku,' batin Ryeowook nelangsa.

Greb

Omana, sepertinya uri Ryeowookie bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tidak berpri-keanakan, kedua orang tuanya sudah mendekapnya begitu erat. Membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"e-eomma, a-appa, se-sesakh," ucap Wookie dengan susah payah.

Merasa kalau buah hati mereka kesulitan benapas, pasangan suami- istri tersebut melepaskan pelukan ala teletubies mereka.

"Chagi, kau baik- baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang luka kan?" tanya Leeteuk penuh kecemasan pada putri satu- satunya itu.

Sementara Wookie hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Bayangkan saja, dia bahkan belum genap 30 menit kabur tapi eommanya bertingkah seolah- olah ia sudah kabur berhari- hari. Daughter complex, eoh?

"Jadi, apa benar namja itu kekasihmu chagi? Maafkan eomma dan appa yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu ne," ucap Leeteuk seraya menangkup kedua pipi tirus anaknya.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Kalau dia jawab bukan, pasti saat ini dia akan langsung dinikahkan dengan anak rekan bisnis appanya. Huh, sia- sia dong usahanya untuk kabur. Tapi,, kalau dia bilang iya, itu sama saja. Apalagi namja aneh yang tampan ini meminta restu untuk menikahinya. Oh, tidak. Niat Wookie untuk kabur dari lubang buaya malah membuatnya terseret ke kandang serigala. Poor Wookie.

"e-eomma, i-itu…. i-it–," belum sempat Wookie menjawab, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ne, ahjusshi, ahjumma. Tolong restui kami. Saya akan membahagiakan Wookie. Maaf kalau membuat anda terkejut tapi tolong, percayakanlah putri anda pada saya," suara baritone itu membuat semua yang berada di gereja membeku terutama Jessica yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhasil keluar dari neraka.

Heck.. Wookie benar- benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala besar namja ini? Aigoo, mendengar ucapan mantab namja ini malah membuat muka Wookie memanas.

"Yesungie, apa kau yakin?" kini Hangeng yang angkat bicara menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-ada-dikepalamu.

Yesung menatap ayahnya dengan mantab menjawab, "ne, appa. Kumohon restui kami."

"Tidak. Aku tidak terima. Kau harus menikah denganku oppa," ucap Jessica tidak terima dengan keputusan Yesung.

Semua mata kini menoleh pada gadis dengan gaun pengantin yang sudah berantakan itu , sesekali ia masih meringis memegangi perutnya. Oh, Yesung hampir melupakan gadis ini. Dia tak mungkin mengabaikan perasaan Jessica begitu saja. Ya, Jessica adalah orang yang paling tersakiti dengan keputusannya tapi jika dia tetap memaksa untuk menikah dengan Jessica, dia merasa Jessica akan semakin tersakiti begitu pula dirinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Wookie?

Yesung tidak bodoh untuk tidak nenyadari dia cukup tertarik dengan gadis mungil itu. Tapi dia belum bisa memastikan bentuk ketertarikannya. Love at the first sight? Yesung terlalu naif untuk mengakui hal semacam itu.

Lalu alasan apa yang membuatnya tiba- tiba melamar orang yang baru dilihatnya dan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya?

Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan semacam ini padanya, karena dia tidak tahu apa alasanya. Dia rasa, dia hanya perlu melakukannya. Yah, itu saja.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Jessica dan orang tuanya. Dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Mianhamnida ahjumma, ahjusshi. Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian," ucapnya lalu menegakkan tubunya dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Jessica.

"Mianhae, Jessica-ya. Oppa tidak ingin menyakitimu semakin dalam," ucap Yesung seraya menatap intens pada mata Jessica seolah menunjukkan bahwa maaf-tidak-ada-cinta-untukmu.

Jessica sadar betul Yesung tak pernah sekalipun memberikan perasaannya pada Jessica. Tapi Jessica lah yang terus memaksa ayahnya untuk melamar Yesung. Anehkah? Ya, Jessica benar- benar menyukai pemuda sipit itu. Bahkan mungkin tergila- gila.

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jessica, Yesung kembali berjalan ke arah keluarganya dan keluarga Wookie. Ya, Yesung hanya tahu bahwa nama gadis mungil itu adalah Wookie. Nama lengkapnya? Nanti dia juga akan tahu sendiri.

Sementara Jessica, lebih baik dia pergi. Berada di tempat ini hanya membuatnya semakin sakit dan malu. Tapi sepertinya uri Jessica tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Kita tunggu saja.

Kini Yesung berdiri dihadapan ayah dan ibu Wookie. Digenggamnya tangan Wookie dengan tangan mungilnya membuat keduanya tiba- tiba merasakan suatu desiran aneh tapi hangat dihati mereka. Yesung kemudian membungkkukan lagi badannya, "ahjumma, ahjusshi, saya mohon. Restui kami," ucapnya mantab. Sementara Wookie, otaknya masih lambat dalam memproses kejadian ini dan Yesung menyadari itu.

Kangin menepuk pundak Yesung pelan seolah menyuruhnya untuk menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Aku percayakan anakku padamu," ucapnya tulus dengan senyum yang terukir diwajah tegasnya mengundang desahan lega dari Yesung dan keluarganya. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya lanjut.

"Sekarang," ucapnya dengan tegas.

"MWO?" lagi, semua orang tercengang dengan pernyataan gila- gilaan direktur muda itu.

"Ya, anak nakal. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan pada anak manis ini hah? Aigoo, eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini Yesungie," ucap Heechul sambil menarik telinga anaknya membuat yang ditarik meringis kesakitan.

"Anak manis, apa yang dilakukan anak nakal ini padamu? Katakan pada eomma," tanya Heechul pada calon menantu dadakannya yang masih cengo sementara tangannya masih setia bertengger ditelinga anak sulungnya.

"Aissh, eomma. Lepaskan dulu, ini sakit," rengek Yesung, ada perasaan was- was kalau- kalau Wookie membantah semua pernyataannya tadi. Bisa mati dia dihabisi oleh ratu kegelapan.

"Diamlah, Sungie," bentak Heechul pada anaknya yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam.

"Chullie, kau…. Heechulkan?" suara halus Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan Heechul dari Wookie.

"Ne, nugu?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku Leeteuk. Park Jungsoo. Kau ingat?"

Heechul tampak berpikir keras. Tring, bagai mendapat sebuah pencerahan, dia langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ah, Teukie, mianhae. Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu? Akh, jadi anak manis ini anakmu? Tanyanya setelah sesi berpelukanya berakhir yang dijawab oleh anggukan mantab dari Leeteuk.

"Yesungie, kau boleh menikahinya. Hannie, nikahkan mereka ne," lanjut Heechul yang menjadi keputusan final.

"Bummie, Jinnie, bawa Wookie ke ruang rias untuk membenahi riasannya," suruh Heechul pada dua anak gadisnya.

"Tidak usah eomma. Bi-biar aku saja," potong Yesung cepat. Hei, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dua yeodongsaengnya itu.

Heechul menautkan alisnya bingung namun cepat- cepat dihilangkan. Dia tak mau keryitannya membentuk keryitan permanen aka KERIPUT. Oh, Heechul tidak mau hal itu tejadi.

"Ne, ne, kau bawa calon menantuku itu. Jangan macam- macam," ucapnya seraya member ancamannya yang tidak pernah main- main sebelum akhirnya beralih untuk mengobrol dengan Leeteuk dan suaminya.

Yesung menggenggam erat jari Wookie, membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Seorang namja dengan rambut brunet tengah menatap cemas ke arah gereja dari dalam mobilnya. Dirinya tersentak kaget ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari pelataran gereja.

"Bukannya itu mobil Jessica?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Merasa ada yang aneh, namja itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia memasuki gereja tempat akan dilangsungkannya pernikahan sahabatnya.

Bruugh

"Aww," suara rintihan manis terdengar.

"Hyukkie, gwenchana?" tanya seorang yeoja manis kepada yeoja manis lainnya yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie'.

"Aigoo, Minnie eonnie. Sakit~," rajuk Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae pada eonnienya, Minnie atau Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! Agasshi. Bisakah anda berjalan dengan hati- hati," ujar Sungmin pada namja yang melihat adiknya dengan tatapan aneh yang menjurus ke eheem..mesum.

"Ah, mianhamnida," ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kajja eonnie. Kita harus mencari Wookie," ucap Hyukjae pada Sungmin yang masih memandang horror namja yang menabrak adiknya namun lebih memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja.

Namja itu hanya bisa memandang kepergian dua yeoja manis tadi dengan tidak rela.

"Hae hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan namja yang dipanggil Hae tersebut.

"Akh,Kyu. Mana Yesung hyung? Apa dia tidak jadi kabur?" tanya Hae atau Lee Donghae.

"Kau melewatkan peristiwa yang sangat penting dan menghebohkan hyung," ujar Kyuhyun berapi- api membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Akh, kajja masuk. Biar ku ceritakan," ajak Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sedang bingung.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Ryeowook kini tengah bediri berkacak pinggang di hapanan Yesung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sudah sadar semuanya. Tapi sepertinya kau terlambat Choi Ryeowook.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya penuh kekesalan pada namja yang masih bisa tenang setelah kekacauan yang di buatnya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya santai.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memaksa menikahiku? Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal sama sekali. Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan gila ini," lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan mendekati Wookie yang sudah siap memundurkan langkahnya.

Tap

'meja rias jelek'batin Wookie ketika langkahnya dihentikan oleh meja rias.

Yesung menyeringai ketika dilihatnya target sudah tak berkutik. Diletakannya tangannya di kedua sisi meja, mengapit Wookie yang sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Kau yakin ingin membatalkannya? Batalkan saja kalau kau yakin."

"k-kau.. apa maumu?" tanya Wookie sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh. Berada pada jarak yang tak aman tadi benar- benar membuatnya gugup.

Yesung memdudukkan diri di kursi rias, menyilanhkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Menikahlah denganku. Kau akan terhindar dari perjodohanmu, begitu juga aku. Hanya 6 bulan, setelah itu kita bisa bercerai. Bagaimana?" tawarnya pada Wookie.

"Kenapa harus 6 bulan? Tidak. Itu terlalu lama. 3 bulan saja," tolak Wookie tegas.

Yesung menghela nafas lelah. Kejadian hari ini benar- benar menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Dia berdiri dan menghadap Wookie. Memberi sentilan kecil di dahi gadis manis tersebut, membuat yang disentil meringis kecil.

"Pabbo. Kalau hanya 3 bulan, mereka akan curiga. Pkirkanlah itu. Aku akan memanggil ayahmu dan pengiring pengantin untuk menjemputmu," ucap Yesung sebelum keluar meninggalkan Wookie.

. . . .

…

..

.

Dan disinilah Wookie sekarang. Berada di altar, bersebelahan dengan Yesung dan berhadapan dengan pendeta. Dirinya benar- benar gugup sekarang. Hancur sudah impiannya menikah dengan orang yang dicintai.

Tidak ada lamaran yang romantic. Tidak ada candle light dinner. Bahkan tidak ada ucapan 'saranghae'..

"Kim Jong Woon, bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Choi Ryeowook. Menjaga dan mengasihinya sampai ajal memisahkan," ucapan pendeta membangunkan Wookie dari angan- angan kusutnya.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Yesung mantab.

"Dan Choi Ryeowook, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Kim Jong woon. Menjaga dan mengasihinya sampai ajal memisahkan,"

"S-saya be-bersedia," jawab Wookie gugup.

"Baiklah, kedua mempelai silahkan bertukar cincin," ucap sang pendeta.

Mereka pun bertukar cincin.

"Kedua mempelai dengan ini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami- istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium sang mempelai wanita."

Deg

Ucapan pendeta membuat Wookie semakin menaikkan kadar kegugupannya. Sontak dia menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang rasanya sudah memerah. Sementara Yesung menatap Wookie ragu. Dia tahu gadis ini gugup. Dipegangnya kedua pundak Wookie sehingga Wookie menengadahkan kepalanya.

Oh, demi PSP adiknya, Kyuhyun, Yesung menelan ludah payah melihat manik bulat yang berkilat seolah berkata kumohon-jangan-cium-aku dan Yesung pun hanya bisa menggumamkan "mianhae".

Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie membuat Wookie reflex menutup matanya. Sebelah tangan Yesung meraih dagu Wookie dan

Chu~

Kedua bibir tersebut dengan sempurna menempel.

Manis

Itu yang terpikir oleh keduanya.

Tidak puas dengan hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Perlahan Yesung melumat bibir mungil itu membuat si empunya bibir lemas seketika. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu- kupu di dalam perutnya.

Yesung masih melumat bibir Wookie dengan lembut. Tak berniat untuk menyakiti bibir manis itu. Lumatan- lumatan Yesung makin lama semakin dalam. Dia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Wookie, meminta akses untuk lidahnya masuk.

Gotcha

Wookie membuka mulutnya, bahkan ikut berperang lidah walaupun pasif.

Pletak

Sebuah jitakan di kepala Yesung, membuatnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia merengut kesal ketika ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Dasar anak nakal. Tidak bisakah bersabar sebentar? Anak muda jaman sekarang benar- benar tidak sabaran" dan oh, Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membentak pelaku pengrusakan adegan mari-berfrench-kiss-ria-bersama-Wookie setelah mendengar suara Heechul, eomma tercintanya.

Akhirnya, Yesung hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak ketombean atau kutuan? Melihat para tamu yang sudah tersenyum gaje melihat mereka.

Sementara Wookie, omana.. wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menikmati adegan ciuman dengan pria yang belum 24 jam dikenalnya. Aigoo, rasanya dia benar- benar ingin terjun dari menara Eiffel. Dia benar- benar malu.

T.B.C

a/n:

yuu huu… selesai juga chap 2 nya..

ottokhe pemirsah?

Johayo?

Semoga readers suka ma chap ini.

Huwa… sekali lagi, Gamsahamnida *bow

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan member saran. Kalian memang Deabbak.

Untuk **yeyeaddict**

Ini dia komposisi castnya.. mian kalo membuat kamu bingung. Dan buat para readers yang bingung dengan castnya. Yuk mari, author jelaskan.

**Kim Hankyung aka Hangeng**: berusia 49 tahun. Pria keturunan Korea- China. Kepala keluarga Kim.

**Kim Heechul **: usia 47 tahun. Istri dari Hangeng

Sons and Daughters

**Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**: usia 24 tahun. Anak tertua.

**Kim Kibum**: usia 20 tahun. Anak kedua.

**Kim Kyuhyun**: usia 18 tahun. Anak ketiga.

**Kim Seo Jin**: usia 15 tahun. Anak keempat aka bungsu.

*****author numpang titip nama..hihihi...

: :

**Choi Youngwoon aka Kangin**: usia 47 tahun. Sama- sama bermarga Kim tetepi tak ada hubungan saudara sama sekali dengan dengan keluarga Hangeng.

**Choi 'Park' Jungsoo aka Leeteuk**: usia 47 tahun. Istri dari Kangin. Sahabat Heechul semasa SMA.

Sons and daughters

**Choi Siwon; **22 tahun. Anak tertua. Kakak Ryeowook.

**Choi Ryeowook**: usia 20 tahun.

: :

Other casts:

Lee Sungmin: 20 tahun

Lee Donghae: 23 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

Jung Changmin: 18 tahun. ( author nyulik Changmin oppa dari dorm DBSK)

Min: Yun appa, Jae umma, tolong akuuu… aku diculik sama author setengah2 ini… help me..

Yun: Ya! author gila. Kembalikan anakku..

Jae: Changmiiiiiiiiin~… kembali nak~.. kulkas kita merindukanmu….

*plak.. abaikan..

Jung YunJae: 43 tahun, Changmin's parent.

Jung Jessica: 22 tahun

Jung Krystal: 16 tahun #kedua tokoh ini tidak ada hub. Kekerabatan dengan Jung Yunho. Hanya kesamaan marga.

**NB: perubahan marga dilakukan untuk kebutuhan cerita ini. Cast kemungkinan bisa bertambah tergangung mood author *plak**

Mian, kalau terlalu banyak cast sehingga readers bingung.

Kalau masih ada yang bingung silahkan tanya di kotak review atau PM. Akan author usahakan untuk menjawab kebingungan readers. Karena author adalah solusi kebingungan anda *plak..

: :

Sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahamnida. Mian, gak bisa balas reviewnya satu- satu. Mian, gak bisa balas reviewnya satu- satu. Saya sampai bongkar e-mail buat nyari siapa- siapa ja yang ngereview.

**Big Thanks for my Beloved Readers:**

**Blue Sky21, Cloud'yeppa, Yangyang, Memey Clouds, Ryeona Cloudsomnia, Noella Marsha, viiaRyeosom, jielf02, cloud3024, Hibiki Kurenai, Julie Yunjae, Indah, ryeong9, UthyDianRyeosomnia, ankim, yeyeaddict, RyeoCi69, ThreeAngels K.R.Y, erleeteuk, Mey Hanazaki, Marcia Rena, Seul Rin, alia choi, YeSungRin2411, Vivinetaria, ivakim, Ddhanifa aaolfa, Princess Kyumin, Redpurplewine, Kim ryeoliy, dita, Shim Yeonhae, RyeoRim, diyayee, Malidaminne, kouyuki**

**Mind to Review again yah..**

**Mian kalo ada nama yang gak ketulis..**

**See ya! *lambai- lambai bareng kkoming**


	3. Chapter 3 part A

**Accidental Marriage**

**Chapter 3**

**Part A**

**::**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Dan disinilah Wookie sekarang. Berada di altar, bersebelahan dengan Yesung dan berhadapan dengan pendeta. Dirinya benar- benar gugup sekarang. Hancur sudah impiannya menikah dengan orang yang dicintai._

_Tidak ada lamaran yang romantic. Tidak ada candle light dinner. Bahkan tidak ada ucapan 'saranghae'.._

"_Kim Jong Woon, bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Choi Ryeowook. Menjaga dan mengasihinya sampai ajal memisahkan," ucapan pendeta membangunkan Wookie dari angan- angan kusutnya._

"_Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Yesung mantab._

"_Dan Choi Ryeowook, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Kim Jong woon. Menjaga dan mengasihinya sampai ajal memisahkan," _

"_S-saya be-bersedia," jawab Wookie gugup._

"_Baiklah, kedua mempelai silahkan bertukar cincin," ucap sang pendeta._

**Accidental Marriage**

By

Kim Seo Jin

. . .

"Aarrghh. Kim Youngwoon sudah benar- benar membuatku malu," murka seorang pria paruh baya di depan anggota keluarganya.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Ini memang sudah takdir. Dari awal seharusnya kita tidak memaksakan ini," ucap sang istri berusaha menenangkan sang suami.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada orang- orang yang sudah membuatku malu besar," balas sang suami tak terima, membuat sang istri hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Cukup appa. Hentikan kegilaan ini. Jangan buat semuanya semakin keruh," kini seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang yang angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kau tahu Zhoumi? Aku akan tetap menjodohkan mu dengan gadis lain," ujar namja yang dipanggil ayah oleh namja tinngi yang bernama Zhoumi tadi.

Namja itu –Zhoumi –mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia memukul pria yang menjadi ayah tirinya tersebut. Ya, tuan Ahn –kita sebut saja begitu –adalah ayah tiri dari namja dengan tinggi yang menjulang bak tiang listrik.

"Dengan siapa lagi? Berapa banyak lagi gadis yang ingin kau nikahkan denganku?" tanya Zhoumi murka. Setidaknya dengan marah dia tidak memukul pria menyebalkan di depannya. Sementara sang ibu mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Kau berani melawanku, eoh? Apa kau lupa siapa kau ini?" balas tuan Ahn dengan pandangan mengejek.

Zhoumi mengeras namun tak berniat melawan. Sementara tuan Ahn hanya tersenyum meremehkan kearah anak tirinya itu.

"Kalau bukan karena aku, kau dan ibumu pasti sudah tidur di jalanan gara- gara ayahmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Cih, dasar tidak ta–."

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri tuan Ahn dan pelakunya adalah ibu Zhoumi. Sementara namja berwajah koala itu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku membiarkanmu memakiku sesuka hatimu tapi tidak untukku anakku dan almarhum suamiku," ucap ibu Zhoumi tegas dengan menekan kata 'almarhum' pada kalimatnya.

Zhoumi dan tuan Ahn hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka lagi.

"Kau kaget aku mengetahuinya. Aku tahu semua Ahn-ssi. Kau.. kau yang membuat Zhoumi harus kehilangan ayahnya, kau membuat kami terlantar di jalanan..hiks.. kau..hiks..kau bahkan membuat orang tua gadis itu meninggal..hiks.. kau yang membuat gadis yang dicintai anakku terbaring koma dirumah sakit..hiks,," ibu Zhoumi menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada sang suami dengan terus terisak.

Zhoumi menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba menutupi air mata yang entah kapan sudah jatuh. Ibunya yang selama ini diam ternyata tahu segalanya.

"Eomma~.. hiks.." suara seorang gadis kecil menyentak ketiga orang tersebut.

"Luhan-ah," ucap ibu Zhoumi lembut, mencoba memaksakan seulas senyum pada gadis berusia 9 tahun itu.

Greeb

Gadis bernama Luhan tersebut langsung menerjang sang ibu. Memeluknya erat, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan walau ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Zhoumi-ah, pergilah," ucap ibu Zhoumi lembut pada putra satu- satunya itu.

Zhoumi tanpa jawaban apapun pergi meninggalkan rumah, menatap dengan tajam tuan Ahn yang sedari hanya diam membisu sejak mendengar semua perkataan sang istri.

::

Suasana berbeda tampak di kediaman keluarga Jung. Tuan dan nyonya Jung serta Krystal sedari tadi sibuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jessica yang terkunci sejak kepulangan mereka dari gereja 4 jam yang lalu.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Jung itu menarik nafas lelah. Lelah sedari tadi membujuk Jessica untuk keluar dari kamarnya namun nihil hasilnya.

"Sudahlah eomma, appa, biarkan saja Sica eonni di dalam. Kalau lapar dia juga akan keluar," ucap Krystal santai yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis oleh sang ibu.

"Aissh, appo~," ringisnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban tangan nakal sang ibu.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu disaat kakakmu sedang sedih, eoh? Adik macam apa kau ini?" ucap nyonya Jung kesal.

Krystal hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar omelan sang ibu. Sementara tuan Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat istri dan anaknya yang malah membuat masalah.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jessica?

Mari kita tilik bersama- sama.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuhnya meringkuk menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya di atas ranjang yang lumayan besar. Gadis itu, Jessica, hanya bisa menangisi nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Pernikahan yang diimpikannya sirna sudah tak berbekas.

"Hiks,," isakan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau milikku oppa, kau milikku,, hiks," gumam Jessica disela isakannya.

Namun tiba- tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata sembabnya memancarkan titik kebencian yang begitu kentara. Sepertinya gadis ini bisa ditetapkan sebagai tokoh anatagonis dalam cerita ini.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Kita tunggu saja…

::

Lalu bagaimana dengan pengantin baru kita?

Saat ini Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah ada di basement apartment milik Yesung. Dia sedang bersusah payah menggendong Ryeowook di punggungnya menuju apartment nya di lantai 9.

'Tubuhnya mungil tapi kenapa berat ya?' batin Yesung heran.

Sepanjang jalan Yesung meruntuki eommanya yang memaksanya pulang larut malam seperti ini dengan alasan tidak ingin ada 'suara- suara' yang bisa mengganggu tidur malam adik- adiknya. Padahal dia kan lelah. Sangat malah. Belum lagi sang appa yang terus menggodanya dengan kata 'malam suci' dan Kyuhyun yang secara blak- blakan berkata "hyung, pastikan kau membuat keponakan yang tampan sepertiku atau cantik seperti Kibum noona kalau bisa imut seperti Minnie noona tapi jangan cerewet seperti eomma dan Seo Jin."

Hei, Kyuhyun kira dia bisa merequest bagaimana rupa anaknya nanti? Yang jelas anaknya pasti akan tampan sepertinya, begitu pikir Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

Anak?

Dia juga ingin punya anak. Tapi jika mengingat pernikahan ini, sepertinya harapan itu harus dia kubur jauh- jauh dulu.

::

Yesung memasukkan kode pengaman dengan susah payah mengingat dia tengah menggendong Ryeowook.

Klik

Pintu terbuka, Yesung langsung menuju ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai satu. Tidak mungkin dia menidurkan gadis ini di kamarnya. Bisa- bisa dia tidak tidur karena sibuk memikirkan hal yang 'iya- iya' dengan gadis mungil tersebut hingga akhirnya dia harus 'bersolo karir'.

Oh, dia tidak mau seperti itu.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar tamu begitu dia sampai di depan pintu bercat eboni tersebut dan

Tarraa..

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika mendapati ranjang di kamar tersebut musnah entah kemana. Yang pasti itu adalah ulah Heechul, eommanya, mengingat Yesung yang seharusnya menikah dengan Jessica benar- benar memiliki hubungan yang buruk dari sisi Yesung.

Ah, mengingat Jessica, Yesung jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi memang ini lah yang harus dilakukannya.

::

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Mau tidak mau dia harus menidurkan Ryeowook di kamarnya karena di apartment nya yang luas ini hanya ada 3 ruang kamar – satu ruang tidur pribadinya, satu kamar tamu dan satu kamar lagi dia gunakan sebagai ruang kerjanya.

Yesung meletakkan Ryeowook perlahan, tidak berniat untuk membangunkan gadis tersebut. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika tidak ada tanda- tanda bahwa gadis itu akan terbangun. Dia segera membenarkan posisi Ryeowook, beruntung tadi dia sempat mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan gaun sederhana. Jadi gadis itu tidak perlu merasa risih saat tidur.

Setelah memastikan posisi tidur Ryeowook cukup nyaman, Yesung menarik selimut dan menyelimutinya sampai batas dada.

Deg

Jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang saat melihat bahu Ryeowook yang terbuka. Bahu putih dan mulus itu pasti lebih indah kalau bertebaran kiss mark.

Glup

Yesung menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kini matanya beralih ke wajah innocent Ryeowook yang sangat tenang.

Cantik dan.. manis.

Matanya yang kini menyembunyikan manik coklat yang terang. Kedua pipi tirusnya yang sedikit chubby. Hidungnya yang cukup mancung dan kini matanya bertubrukan pada bibir pulm merah yang tadi siang berhasil diciumnya.

Glup

Lagi, Yesung menelah ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bibir itu benar- benar menggoda, seolah memanggil untuk dikecup dan Yesung sepertinya memang sudah kecanduan manis bibir itu sejak ciuman mereka di gereja tadi.

Entah setan Kyuhyun datang dari mana, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook dengan menahan nafas agar gadis itu tidak terbangun.

Chu~

Sempurnalah bibir mereka bertemu. Yesung menempelakan bibirnya lama, hanya menempel namun tetap saja manis. Namun tiba- tiba dia tersadar. Segera ditariknya wajahnya menjauh. Yesung terus memukul kepalanya meruntuki otaknya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi semesum ini.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul bersama si ikan mesum Lee Donghae, membuat virus pervert nya menyebar.

"hhhh," yesung lagi- lagi menghela nafas.

Lebih baik dia mandi untuk membersihkan otaknya dari pikiran- pikiran mesum.

::

Kurang lebih 30 menit Yesung menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut yang basah, terkesan semakin tampan dan eheem.. sexy..eheem.. Apalagi ditambah dengan balutan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut. Simple but cool. Sayang sekali uri Ryeowookie tidak melihatnya.

Yesung masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia melirik kearah ranjang. Ryeowook masih tertidur dengan lelap disana. Bahkan kini posisinya berubah, membelakangi posisi Yesung berdiri. Yesung tersenyum melihat posisi meringkuk Ryeowook. Seperti bayi, pikirnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang setelah meletakkan haduk di jemuran tetangga (?). Yesung mengambil posisi disebelah ..coret gelandang bertahan coret.. Ryeowook. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya kini berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Senyum lagi- lagi tersenyum melihat wajah polos istri dadakannya tersebut. Seperti malaikat.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ryeowook adalah teman kuliah yeodongsaengnya, Kibum. Salahkan dia yang terlalu sibuk bekerja atau karena Kibum baru kembali ke Korea 6 bulan yang lalu membuat Yesung belum mengetahui teman- teman adiknya. Kebingungan melanda keluarganya ketika Kibum merengek ingin kembali ke Korea padahal dia sebelumnya dia yang bersikeras ingin kuliah di Cina.

Entahlah, Yesung tak mau ambil pusing tentang masalah itu sekarang.

Yesung masih mengamati wajah Ryeowook dengan senyum yang menawan. Rasanya hari ini dia terlalu mudah tersenyum.

Yesung mencoba memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Ryeowook kealam mimpi. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk tidur bersama malaikat untuk bulan- bulan ke depan atau selamanya mungkin. Yesung tidak tahu, yang dia tahu hari ini senyum tak kunjung mau terlepas dari bibirnya.

::

Sinar matahari membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya mengerjap imut, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tersedia. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya. Sesekali terdengar lenguhan ketika dia melakukan perenggangan pada tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar.

"Aku dimana?" gumamnya heran ketika mendapati dirinya ada di tempat yang sangat asing. Belum lagi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dia memakai gaun pesta saat tidur.

"Omo," gadis itu membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, terkejut begitu dia ingat dimana dia berada sekarang.

Krieet

Salah satu pintu yang diyakini merupakan pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok namja yang hanya berbalut handuk. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu namun tiba- tiba

"KYAAAA,"

"UWAAAA,"

Baiklah, kenapa ada dua teriakan?

Teriakan pertama berasal dari sang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Choi Ryeowookyang tentu saja terkejut mendapati seorang namja tengah berada dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sementara teriakan kedua berasal dari si namja yang sering kita panggil Yesung, yang berteriak karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak?" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus dada.

"Kau juga berteriak," balas Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Aku berteriak karena kau berteriak."

"Salahmu kenapa kau tak pakai baju."

Blush

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah begitu menyadari kata- katanya yang terdengar frontal. Ukh, malu sekali rasanya.

"Y-yesung-ssi, ta-tadi malam. A-apa kita tidur…mmm…anou..maksudku, k-kau da.. aku…aiissh," runtuk Ryeowook mendapati dirinya yang gugup setengah mati.

"Ne, kita tidur bersama," jawab Yesung tenang begitu menyadari arah pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook semakin melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Yesung.

"Kamar disini ada tiga tapi kasurnya hanya ada di kamar ini. Jangan suruh aku membeli kasur, karena aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan eomma ku hanya karena kasur. Jadi kita akan tidur sekamar. Tapi kalau kau mau tidur di sofa tidak masalah," jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook hanya diam mendengar penjelas Yesung. Tidur di sofa, selama 6 bulan? Oh, no way.. tapi.. kalau tidur sekamar dengan namja.. rasanya… oh my gosh..

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook masih diam melanjutkan kotbahnya lagi, "kau tenang saja. Aku tidak tergoda dengan tubuh flatmu itu."

"Mwo?" lagi Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Namja berkepala besar ini benar- benar menyebalkan.

Hey, Yesung. Kalau Ryeowook tahu kau mencuri ciumannya tadi malam dan bahkan berniat mengukir kiss mark di tubuhnya, kau akan kehilangan pendengaranmu atau nyawamu karena gadis itu pasti akan berteriak dengan sangat nyaring. Ckckckck….

"Kau masih mau tetap disini? Mau melihat mengganti baju, eoh?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat wajah Ryeowook kembali memerah. Pasalnya Yesung mengucapkannya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Y-ya.. dasar pervert," ucap seraya berlari keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya melempar bantal kearah Yesung yang berbuah kekehan dari Yesung. Sepertinya menggoda uri Ryeowookie menjadi pekerjaan baru baginya.

Blamm

Pintu tertutup sedikit keras.

Yesung memegangi dadanya sebelah kiri. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak teratur. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Ada perasaan aneh namun hangat yang menjalari rongga dadanya.

Dia beranjak menuju ke lemari pakaian dan bergegas memakai baju dengan cepat. Dia sudah rindu pada anak- anaknya.

::

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar Yesung dengan sedikit kasar. Dia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat sekali. Ada perasaan aneh namun hangat yang menjalari rongga dadanya.

"Aissh, lama- lama aku bisa terkena serangan jantung," omelnya seraya berjalan menuruni tangga.

Mata Ryeowook menyusuri apartment yang sangat besar itu. Matanya bertumbuk pada gundukkan besar di ruang tamu. Itu adalah kopernya.

Ryeowook langsung berlari menuju kopernya. Mengambil pakaian dan alat mandi lalu melesat mencari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya benar- benar lengket rasanya.

::

**T.B.C**

Annyeong, akhirnya update juga..

Otte? Masih pendek?

Ohoho.. sebenernya chap 3 itu panjaaaang bgt, maka dari itu saya buat 2 part biar bacanya gk keblinger(?).

Fuih~ mian lama bgt updatenya. Author baru aja kelar UAS.. yeay.. holidaaaayyy I'm comiiiiing~~~~

Pudek 3: Wy, fakultas masih punya jadwal acara sampai akhir ramadhan lho..

Kyaa… liburankuuuu kembali sayaaaang….huweeee…

Okeh, abaikan saya yang tetap sibuk walau sudah masuk libur.

Mian kalo ceritanya makin gaje. Author GALAU mikirin liburan..hihihi..

Chap ini akan menjadi **chap terakhir yang saya publish di FFn** karena saya akan **pindah** entah untuk sementara atau untuk selamanya, I don't know..

Bagi yang mau baca FF ini, silahkan kunjungi WP saya di **cloudkimmy . wordpress . com** (hilangkan spasi)

Saya akan mengupdate **chap 3B dst ** disana.

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae..

Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca, review, fave and alert.

Mian gak bisa balas review kalian satu- satu..

Sampai jumpa lain waktu..

Pai- pai~

Saranghae

Chu~


	4. Chapter 3 part B

**Previous story:**

_Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar Yesung dengan sedikit kasar. Dia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat sekali. Ada perasaan aneh namun hangat yang menjalari rongga dadanya._

"_Aissh, lama- lama aku bisa terkena serangan jantung," omelnya seraya berjalan menuruni tangga._

**Accidental Marriage**

**Chapter 3 part B**

By

Kim Seo Jin

. . .

**Sorry for typos and other gajeness (?)**

**Happy reading**

:::

::

:

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. Sambil memegangi perutnya, dia membuka lemari es yang ada di dapur. Perutnya lapar sekali. Matanya membulat sempurna, tidak ada apapun di kulkas. Kosong, bersih, kinclong atau istilah apapun yang bisa menggambarkan bahwa kulkas itu tidak berisi apa pun di dalamnya kecuali beberapa botol air mineral dan jus.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal, dia lapar dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan. Heran, untuk apa namja itu membeli kulkas kalau hanya untuk pajangan saja. Benar- benar tipe orang kaya yang cukup boros. Dengan wajah tertekuk yang malah terlihat imut, dia berjalan mencari sang pemilik apartment.

Alisnya bertaut ketika mendapati sang pemilik apartment sedang berdiri –sedikit membungkuk – di depan sebuah akuarium yang cukup besar.

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Ryeowook pelan –lebih kepada dirinya sendiri –dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan dan mata yang mengerjap imut. Ukh, sayang sekali Yesung tidak melihatnya.

"Ye-yesung-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit gugup.

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang berwajah bingung. Yesung menatap lama pada Ryeowook. Gadis itu menggunakan kaos putih besar yang menutupi setengah pahanya yang hanya tertutup hotpants terlihat manis dan eheemm sexy. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat asal, menampilkan leher jenjang seputih susu yang sangat enak untuk dinikmati(?)

"Yesung-ssi… Ya! Yesung-ssi," teriakan Ryeowook mengembalikan Yesung dari fantasy mesumnya.

"N-ne," balasnya sedikit gugup dan kaget.

"Kau sedang apa~?" tanya Ryeowook dengan bibir yang mengerucut yang lagi- lagi sukses membuat Yesung sulit bernafas. Huh, sepertinya hidupnya tidak akan mudah 6 bulan kedepan.

"Aku sedang memberi makan anak- anakku," jawabnya, berusaha sedikit tenang.

Ryeowook menautkan lagi alisnya. Dia melongokkan kepalanya kearah akuarium yang ternyata berisi kura- kura.

"Itu.. kura-kura… anakmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah akuarium.

"Ne," jawab Yesung pasti diiringi anggukan kepala.

"Mmmppphhh…hhahahahahaha.. kau..haha..kau bercanda? Kura- kura itu.. hahahaha," tawa Ryeowook membahana di seluruh apartment membuat Yesung mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, anaknya dihina belum lagi gadis ini suka sekali berteriak membuat apartment mengalami gempa local dan telinganya yang selalu berdengung. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau hanya belum mengenal mereka saja," ucap Yesung kesal sambil berjalan kearah Ryeowook, menarik gadis itu hingga tawa cemprengnya berhenti.

Deg

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak lebih cepat. Tangan yesung yang menarik tangan mungilnya benar- benar hangat.

"Nah, anak- anak appa, sekarang kenalkan anggota baru rumah kita. Ayo, Ryeowook kenalkan dirimu," ucap Yesung ketika mereka sudah berada di depan akuarium ddangko brothers.

Ryeowook membungkukkan badanya sedikit.

'Imutnya~,' batinnya ketika melihatnya hewan bercangkang keras tersebut.

Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kura- kura tersebut. Namun belum sempat tangannya mendarat di cangkang kura- kura tersebut, kepala kura- kura tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam cangkangnya, membuat Ryeowook berjengit kaget dan kemudian mendesah kecewa.

"Yah~, mereka pemalu," ucap Ryeowook dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, mengundang kekehan dari Yesung.

'aissh, bagaimana bisa yeoja berumur 20 tahun ini begitu manis dan menggemaskan?' batin Yesung berkata.

"Yesung-ssi, siapa nama mereka?"

"Yang paling tua ddangkoma, lalu yang itu ddanngkomeng dan yang paling muda ddangkomi. Mereka adalah ddangko brothers," jelas Yesung dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Annyeong, Choi Ryeowook imnida. Kalian bisa memnggilku Wookie… ah, ani.. Yesung-ssi, menurutmu mereka harus memanggilku apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Yesung masih tersenyum lembut, tanpa sadar tangannya menepuk kepala Wookie pelan lalu mengelus surai hitam itu lembut.

"Aku rasa eomma karena kau istriku sekarang."

Blush

Semburat pink langsung saja mencuat di kedua pipi chubby Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menyadari, entah mengapa merasa senang.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Panggil aku oppa ne. jangan terlalu formal. Arrachi," sambungnya lagi.

"N-ne," jawab Ryeowook gugup dengan wajah tertunduk.

Suasana hening seketika, dua tokoh utama kita saat ini tengah sibuk menetralkan karja jantung mereka. Tapi tambahan untuk Ryeowook, dia harus menetralkan juga warna wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus yang sangat enak di nikmati walaupun lebih enak di tumis saus tiram(?)

Kruuyukk

Bukannya wajahnya semakin normal. Wajah Ryeowook semakin merona. Suara cacing yang berdendang di perutnya benar- benar memalukan.

'aigoo,, cacing jelek,' batin Ryeowook nelangsa.

Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"kau lapar?" tanyanya masih dengan tersenyum.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Tapi tidak ada makanan di kukas," terangnya lebih lanjut.

Yesung menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar kalimat Ryeowook yang terdengar sangat memprihatinkan.

"Akh, mianhae. Kita makan di luar saja ne?" tawar Yesung yang langsung di sambut anggukan semangat dari Ryeowook.

:

:

:

Kibum menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan buru- buru. Dia lupa bahwa hari ini dia ada janji dengan teman kuliahnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kibum pada adiknya, Kyuhyun yang tengah tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memainkan PSP hitamnya. Di rumah keluarga Kim tampak lengang, hanya ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua mereka tengah berkunjung ke rumah KangTeuk sementara Seo Jin tengah dihukum membawa Heebum –kucing kesanyangan eomma mereka- jalan- jalan. Pembantu? Hari minggu keluarga Kim tidak menggunakan jasa mereka.

"Ne, noona tidak lihat aku benar- benar sibuk," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang 'kekasih hati'.

Kibum mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"Aigoo,, bagaimana ini? Minnie pasti marah kalau aku terlambat. Padahal aku yang membuat janji," ucap Kibum panic –lebih tepatnya pura- pura panic –untuk mengalihkan perhatian namdongsaeng evilnya itu.

Dan acting seorang Kim Kibum harus diacungi jempol, terbukti adiknya langsung mempausekan gamenya begitu Kibum menyebutkan nama orang yang akan membuat adiknya menuruti kemauannya.

"Minnie? Maksud noona Sungmin noona?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Kibum.

"Akh, kajja noona. Aku antar."

"Tidak usah Kyu, aku minta bantuan Donghae oppa saja. Kau kan sedang sibuk."

"Ani, itu tadi. Kim Kyuhyun yang tampan dan agung ini tidak mau terjadi suatu hal buruk terhadap noonanya yang cantik terlebih tadi noona menyebut nama ikan mesum itu. Tidak noona, itu tidak baik untukmu. Kajja, tidak enak dengan Minnie noona nanti," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Kibum keluar rumah menuju motornya dan melesat pergi.

:

:

:

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang tengah duduk di depan televisi. Wajahnya pucat tak bergairah. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk menekan- nekan remote tv tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti di sebuah acara 'gossip makin digosok makin siip'. Matanya memandang kearah tv dengan penuh kebencian. Gadis itu lalu melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa itu kea rah tv sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan wajah kesal. Awalnya gadis itu ingin melempar remote yang dipegangnya, namun diurungkan karena sayang sekali tv flat 32 inch harus berakhir tragis.

Gadis itu – Jessica Jung – meradang melihat berita tentang pernikahan Kim Jongwoon – putra sulung pemilik KJW group – dengan Choi Ryeowook – putri bungsu pemilik perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Korea Selatan.

:

:

:

Di salah satu kamar di sebuah rumah sakit milik pemerintah Korea Selatan, seorang namja dengan tinggi badan dan warna rambut tak wajah tengah menonton acara yang sama yang ditonton oleh Jessica tadi. Ekspresi mereka berbeda, kalau Jessica meradang maka namja yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi itu menampilkan senyum sejuta watt di wajah tampannya.

Zhoumi mematikan televisi milik rumah sakit lalu beralih menatap sendu sesosok yeoja yang tengah tertidur –kalau tidak ingin menyebut gadis itu koma. Ya, bagi Zhoumi, gadisnya itu hanya sedang tertidur.

"Henry-ah, apa kau tidak ingin bangun? Aku merindukanmu chagi. Bangunlah, ku mohon."

Tes

Satu titik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya, diikuti dengan tetesan yang lain.

Laki- laki itu lagi- lagi menangis tanpa suara. Tak ingin membiarkan Henry-nya mendengar isakkannya.

:

:

:

Sebuah sepeda motor sport berwarna hitam metallic memasuki pakarangan rumah yang cukup luas walau jauh lebih luas milik orang tuanya. Sang pengendara memakirkan sepada motornya asal lalu membuka helmnya diikuti seorang yeoja di belakangnya.

Sang yeoja pun turun dari sepeda motor namja yang merupakan adiknya tersebut lalu menyerahkan helm pada adiknya.

" Kau langsung pulang Kyu?" tanya sang yeoja pada Kyu atau Kyhyun.

"Ani. Aku akan ikut noona. Aku tidak ingin noona pulang sendiri nanti," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sang noona –Kim Kibum – berdecih mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Ya sudah, kajja," ajaknya yang langsung disanggupi dengan anggukan pasti dari Kyuhyun.

Ting tong

Kibum menekan bel rumah Sungmin. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang yeoja berambut pirang.

"Ah, Kibum eonnie. Masuklah. Minnie eonnie ada di kamarnya," ucap yeoja tersebut ketika melihat Kibumlah sang tamu.

Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut menuju ke kamar Sungmin yang dia sudah tahu dimana letaknya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada yeoja tersebut.

Melihat sang noona melangkah masuk, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkahnya. Namun tiba- tiba jalannya terhalang. Yeoja yang tadi membuka pintu kini merentangkan tangannya. Bukan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun tapi melarang namja bersurai coklat madu itu masuk.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memberi death glare pada yeoja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setan," jawab Hyukjae atau yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya diiringi helaan nafas yang dibuat berat sehingga menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di wajah Eunhyuk yang tanpa sadar sudah menurunkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk dari ekor matanya. Seringai kecil mencuat dari bibirnya yang tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak tahu karena Kyuhyun masih menunduk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi namun seditik kemudian

Bruk

"aww."

"Ya! KIM KYUHYUUUUN," teriakan Eunhyuk menggema di seisi rumahnya karena Kyuhyun menabraknya untuk masuk.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae. Kecilkan suaramu," kini sebuah suara yang entah berasal dari mana yang diketahui merupakan suara Ny. Lee –ibu Eunhyuk – membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendeath glare teman sekelasnya itu yang hanya berbuah kekehan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

:

:

:

"Gomawo Chullie sudah mau mengantar kami," suara lembut seorang yeoja paruh baya mengakhiri sesi berpelukan dirinya dengan sang sahabat, Heechul.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau berpamitan dengan Wookie?" tanya Heechul sambil melihat bergantian pasangan suami- istri di depannya yang tak lain adalah KangTeuk. Saat ini HanChul tengah ada di bandara mengantar kepergian KangTeuk ke China.

"Nanti saja kalau sudah di China. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu 'acara' mereka," jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum jahil yang mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Heechul-ah, Han gege. Kami titip anak gadis kami ne," kini Kangin yang berbicara.

"Tenang saja Kangin-ah. Kami pasti akan menjaga menantu kesayangan kami," ucap Hangeng.

"Ne, itu benar. Kalau anakku menyakiti Wookie, aku yang akan turun tangan langsung untuk menghukum anakku," sambung Heechul.

"Kami percaya," ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum tulus.

"Baiklah, kami pamit. Sampai jumpa," ucap Kangin sambil berjalan menjauh dari HanChul.

"Jaga diri kalian," ucap Heechul yang di balas dengan senyum oleh pasangan KangTeuk.

Setelah kepergian KangTeuk, HanChul memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Namun langkah mereka yang sedang menuju ke tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan terhenti karena ponsel di saku celana Hangeng bergetar.

Hangeng langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut ketika nama Jonghyun –sekretasisnya –terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"_Yeoboseo sajang-nim. Maaf menganggu anda. Kita dapat sedikit masalah. Banyak wartawan didepan kantor. Mereka meminta kejelasan tentang pernikahan direktur Kim, _" sahut sebuah suara diujung telepon.

"Baiklah, saya akan ke kantor. Beritahu mereka untuk menunggu, siapkan konfrensi pers dalam waktu satu jam ke depan. Lalu hubungi Jongwoon dan sekretarisnya," jawab Hangeng.

"_Ne, sajang-nim."_ Ucap Jonghyun sebelum panggilan diputus oleh Hangeng. Kini dia menatap istri cantiknya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Hangeng tersenyum manis, "ani. Hanya para wartawan yang meminta kejelasan pernikah Yesung."

"Padahal kita kan tidak mengundang wartawan waktu itu. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu? Hebat sekali."

"Kau ingin pulang atau ikut ke kantor Chullie?" tanya Hangeng lembut pada sang istri.

"Aku pulang saja. Kasihan Seo Jin di rumah sendiri. Aku menghukumnya tadi," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kajja," ucap Hangeng sambil menggengam tangan wanita yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad menjadi istrinya.

:

:

:

Yesung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa begitu sampai dirumah sementara Ryeowook langung menuju kamar mereka untuk membereskan pakaiannya. Mereka baru saja kembali dari makan di luar dan berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

Yesung tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Benar- benar membuatnya semakin ingin tersenyum mengingatnya apalagi jika mengingat ekspresi istri dadakannya.

:

:

:

**Flashback**

Yesung tengah berada di super market yang berada tak jauh dari apartmentnya bersama Ryeowook. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur setelah selesai sarapan.

"oppa, kau ingin makan apa siang nanti?" tanya Ryeowook yang tengah memilih sayur- sayuran di kebun kita(?)

"Apa saja. Asalkan kau tidak membubuhinya dengan racun," jawab Yesung sekenannya.

"Ya! Aku tidak sekejam itu," ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberut sambil memukul lengan Yesung dengan terung(?) yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Ya! Appo~," rengek Yesung sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena timpukan terung.

"Aissh, manja," ejek Ryeowook sambil berlalu pergi ke stand lain.

Yesung memasang wajah kesal ketika Ryeowook malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Chagiya~ tunggu aku~," teriak Yesung dengan nada yang dibuat manja dan

Blush

Sepertinya seorang Choi ah, ani Kim Ryeowook mulai sekarang tidak perlu memakai blush on untuk memerahkan pipinya.

:

:

:

Ryeowook sedang berada di stand buah, dia sibuk memilih buah sementara Yesung lebih seperti orang babbo karena dari tadi matanya terus saja jelalatan memperhatikan keadaan pasar modern itu.

Wajar saja, tuan muda Kim itu memang tak pernah melakukan hal yang namanya belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah makan di apartmentnya. Apartmentnya hanya dipakai untuk tidur dan mandi saja. Selebihnya, ia selalu di luar terutama kantor.

Workaholic?

Ya, Yesung adalah seorang workaholic. Maka dari itu, Heechul –sang eomma –tidak menolak ajakan tuan Jung untuk menikahkan Jessica dengan Yesung.

"Kalian pengantin baru?" tanya ajhumma penjaga stand buah yang membuat pasangan Yewook kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ah, n-ne," jawab Yesung sedikit gugup, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba- tiba kutuan(?). Entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup, sementara Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Aigoo, kalian berdua imut sekali~. Pasangan pengantin baru memang malu- malu. Kalian sangat menggemaskan."

Wait?

Imut?

Menggemaskan?

Kalau itu Ryeowook, well.

But..

Kim Jongwoon..

Imut?

Ralat..

Dia tampan, sekali lagi TAMPAN..

Bagian mana dari dirinya yang disebut imut?

:

:

:

"Wookie, kau ke kasir sendiri ne? oppa masih ingin mencari sesuatu," ucap Yesung sambil menyerahan credit card ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan belanja mereka.

"Ne oppa," jawab Ryeowook sambil berlalu menuju kasir.

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kearah stand buah yang tadi di kunjunginya. Matanya berputar seperti mencari sesuatu.

Ya, bukan tanpa alasan Yesung celingak- celinguk sejak tadi. Firasatnya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka dari tadi.

Mata Yesung masih mengitari pasar sampai maniknya menubruk seonggok manusia dengan jaket hitam serta topi dan kaca mata. Apa itu artis?

Tidak, itu lebih terlihat seperti stalker atau maniak dan Yesung tahu siapa orang itu.

Dia menyeringai, "belum menyerah, eoh?"

"Ajhumma, aku ambil ini ne," ucap Yesung seraya mengambil dua buah apel.

:

:

:

Ryeowook mendengus kesal karena Yesung belum juga muncul.

"Apa dia meninggalkanku?" gumamnya lalu menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran negative tentang suami 6 bulannya.

"Mianhae. Apa aku lama?" tanya Yesung yang sukses membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"Ya! Oppa.. aissh."

"ini," ucap Yesung seraya menyodorkan sebuah apel.

"eh, untukku?" tanya Ryeowook ragu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

"Apa ini aman?" tanyanya curiga.

"Kau berharap menjadi snow white?" tanya balik Yesung.

Ryeowook langsung menggeleng dan menerima apel tersebut, "Kibummie lebih cocok menjadi snow white. Gomawo oppa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau jadi snow white pun tidak masalah. Karena ada aku pangeran tampannya," ucap Yesung bernarsis ria yang malah membuat Ryeowook bersemu entah untuk ke berapa kali.

Dia tidak tahu, entah kenapa setiap di dekat Yesung rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Kajja. Aku ingin istirahat," ujar Yesung menyela lamunan Ryeowook. Mereka berjalan menuju apartment mereka yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dengan tangan kanan Yesung yang memegang belanjaan sementara tangan kirinya mnggenggam tangan kecil Ryeowook.

_Sementara itu_

"hatchim."

"gwenchana? Apa kau sakit Bummie?" tanya Sungmin panic ketika tiba- tiba Kibum bersin.

"gwenchana. Aku baik- baik saja."

**Flashback off**

:

:

:

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dia merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Segera dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut ketika nama Donghae –assisten sekaligus sahabatnya –menghiasi layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"_Hyung, kau dimana? Cepatlah ke kantor. Sekretaris ayahmu menelponku. Kita akan mengadakan koferensi pers tentang pernikahanmu. Ku tunggu kau. Bawa istrimu. Anyyeong."_

Klik

Yesung menatap cengo ponselnya. Donghae dengan seenak wajah ikannya mematikan telepon secara sepihak.

"ck.. jinjja," decihnya lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengajak Ryeowook.

:

:

:

Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. Gadis itu sedang gugup. Saat ini mereka ada di ruang kerja Yesung. 20 menit lagi konfrensi pers akan dimulai.

"Tenanglah Wookie-ah. Kita lakukan seperti yang kita bahas di mobil tadi ne," ujar Yesung lembut, berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan ketenangan pada istrinya.

"Ne," ucap Ryeowook. Entahlah, rasanya melihat senyum Yesung semua kegugupannya hilang.

Apa dia jauth cinta pada namja ini?

Ego Ryeowook seolah berkata, 'konyol, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya satu hari.'

"Kalian sudah siap? Presidir sudah menunggu," ucap Donghae menyela Yewook moment yang author sengaja buat.

Yesung mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah sedikit tenang.

"Kajja."

:

:

:

Konfrensi pers berjalan dengan lancar. Banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan para wartawan di jawab dengan baik oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook. Tak jarang godaan- godaan keluar dari mulut Yesung untuk Ryeowook membuat para Wartawan berdecak kagum melihat wajah Ryeowook yang merah menahan malu.

Mereka juga meminta maaf pada keluarga Jung dan Ahn atas kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Cinta kami begitu kuat. Saya rasa tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Bahkan Tuhan pun telah menjanjikan Ryeowook untuk menjadi pendamping saya."

Begitulah sepenggal paragraph yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung tanpa tersendat sedikitpun, membuat Ryeowook malu sekaligus kaget. Pasalnya kalimat- kalimat tersebut tidak mereka bicarakan saat perjalanan menuju ke kantor. Dan para wartawan lagi- lagi berdecak kagum melihat keberanian Yesung.

Hangeng yang duduk di sisi Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya. Jarang sekali anaknya itu mau bersikap hangat di depan pers dengan guyonan dan jarang pula dia mengumbar senyum ketika di depan public. Sebegitu berpengaruhnyakah Ryeowook? Yang pasti Hangeng sangat bersyukur.

:

:

:

Ryeowook sedang berada di dalam mobil Yesung dengan Yesung yang fokus pada jalanan seoul yang sudah malam. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Ryeowook tersentak ketika merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Alisnya bertaut ketika mendapati nomor asing yang memanggilnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"_Chagiya~ bagaimana kabarmu?"_ tanya suara diujung sana.

"eomma, wookie baik- baik saja. Eomma mengganti nomor?"

"_Aissh, babbo. Itu nomor internasional."_

Ryeowook mengeryitkan alisnya, "maksud eomma?"

"_Heehehehe.. mianhae, eomma dan appa tidak berpamitan padamu. Kami di China sekarang."_

"MWO?"

Ckitt..

Bruuk

"aww.. oppa!" ringis Wookie sambil memegang dahinya yang sedikit memar.

"Mian Wookie. Opaa terkejut," ucap Yesung yang lansung membongkar dashboard mobilnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan dengan sigap dia mengobati luka memar Ryoewook.

"_Ya! Chagiya. Waegurae?"_ tanya Leeteuk di seberang telepon panic.

"ani eomma. Gwenchana."

"_Mianhae chagi."_

"Gwenchana. Jaga diri eomma dan appa ne."

"_ne, kau juga. Buatkan kami cucu jika pulang nanti ne..kkkk~."_

"Ya! Eom-."

Klik

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, membuat Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

"appo?" tanya Yesung sambil masih mengkompres dahi Ryeowook yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Dia gugup saat ini. Berada dengan jarak yang taka man dengan Yesung membuat jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"Mianhae."

Chu~

Wajah Ryeowook merona parah saat Yesung mengecup memarnya. Rasanya tiba- tiba saja sakitnya menguap entah kemana.

:

:

::

Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang sangat atletis baru saja keluar dari bandara Incheon. Di balut kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulung, jeans hitam serta kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya membuat namja tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung bandara terutama para pramugari muda.

Senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya sehingga membuat dimple yang manis di kedua sisi pipnya seolah mampu menyedot(?) setiap mata yang melihat.

"Welcome Korea.. Welcome Bummie,,"

**TBC**

**a/n:** annyeong yeorobun…

baiklah, saya minta maaf sebelumnya kalau para chingudeul kecewa.

FF ini sebenarnya tidak akan saya publish lagi disini..

**Ini chap terakhir yang saya publish** karena adanya request dari chingudeul.

Saya hanya akan mempublish FF one atau twoshot.

Kenapa?

Karena untuk menghindari penghapusan. Kalau oneshot yang dihapus, saya kan gak susah2 untuk republish lagi.. hehehe…

Nah, bagi yang mau membaca kelanjutan FF ini silahkan kunjungilah WP saya.

Anda bisa melihatnya di profil saya.

Finally, pemberitahuan sekali lagi.

**FF Multi-Chapter karya saya tidak akan dipublish di FFN**

Gomawo untuk attention dan review anda semuanya.

Saranghae ^^


End file.
